


Только смотреть?

by yolo_jackie



Category: Bourne Legacy (2012), Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013), St Trinian's (2007 2009)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Reincarnation, implied incest and eternal love, modern!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ганзель и Гретель меняют жизни и имена, но остаются теми же, что и были когда-то.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Только смотреть?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Just Watching?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/698172) by [myownknight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownknight/pseuds/myownknight), [yolo_jackie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie)



У Гретель теперь ярко-красные губы, словно перепачканные кровью, и новая прическа, которая с потрохами выдает в ней поклонницу "Чикаго", но Ганзель не удивляется: его сестра всегда считала, что "они нарвались" — это один из самых лучших поводов поджечь пару-тройку ведьм. У Гретель теперь новое имя — Келли — и Ганзель отчаянно пытается к нему привыкнуть, повторяя его и так и эдак, но получается всё равно натужно, со скрипом, будто истинное имя — оно одно навсегда, сколько бы веков и жизней не прошло. У самого Ганзеля теперь тоже новое имя, много новых имен, и он порой чувствует себя старым, дряхлым и многоликим, но к этим именам не в пример проще приспособиться, нежели к странному, чужеродному "Келли" на языке. Он говорит: "Меня зовут Аарон" даже не задумываясь, без малейшей запинки, а значит, эта ложь уже достаточно въелась в подкорку и стала его кожей.

В этой жизни у Ганзеля всё в норме с сахаром, но он всё равно принимает таблетки — синюю и зеленую — потому что они делают его тем, кем он есть сейчас. Тем, кем он был всегда; просто у вселенной глупое чувство юмора: ей показалось, дурачок-Ганзель с уровнем IQ ниже среднего — это забавно. Но самому Ганзелю не было смешно, и он нашел способ одурачить вселенную.

Он знает, что Гретель, по большому счету, совсем не изменилась. Всё еще не прочь выпустить пар самыми агрессивными способами, всё еще стреляет с меткостью опытного снайпера и убивает, будто заправский киллер, всё еще плохо спит в полнолуние и носит с собой зажигалку во внутреннем кармане. На всякий случай — ведьмы в современном мире встречаются редко, но встречаются. Украшение у неё на шее больше похоже на ошейник, и Ганзель усмехается: он думает, что Гретель уже привыкла дышать не в полную силу. Однажды их едва не вздёрнули в каком-то городишке, и с тех пор это словно напоминание. Немного пережать — просто, чтобы помнить, каково это: когда воздух не доходит до легких, и приходится шире открывать рот, чтобы поймать хотя бы кончиком языка немного жизни.

Ганзель наблюдает за игрой в хоккей издалека. Он нечасто может позволить себе выбраться в Британию, разве что на задания, но каждый раз, когда удается, он всегда находит время, чтобы заглянуть в это милое местечко, школу Святого Триниана. Гретель играет жёстко и с азартом, с силой лупит по воротам и никогда не промахивается. Гретель не щадит противника, и пусть толпа звонкоголосых девчонок скандирует "Келли! Келли!", Ганзель знает, видит: это его сестра там, на поле. Не Келли Джонс.

На подъезде к Лондону его телефон коротко вибрирует в кармане.

Номер не определен (15:36)  
Так и будешь просто смотреть?

Ганзель не знает, как она вычислила его номер, хотя на самом деле это не удивительно. Еще Ганзель не знает, что написать в ответ, и его пальцы так и замирают над клавиатурой, и еще одно входящее сообщение позволяет ему оттянуть момент.

Номер не определен (15:39)  
Я скучаю.

На этот раз Ганзель уверенно отбивает ответ по кнопкам в такт ударам сердца — "я тоже".


End file.
